Me Hurt You? Never!
by HeadInTheClouds130
Summary: I was trying to scream. But, you know, it is being hard if a rope was choking you, leaving ugly marks on your neck. Instead, I squeezed my eyes shut and started hoping for rescue.WARNING: NEW AUTHOR: The previous author gave this story up for adoption, so I adopted it : Hope you guys like it ;
1. Chapter 1

Me? Hurt You? Never!

King Julian´s PoV:

_I was trying to scream. But, you know, it is being hard if a rope was choking you, leaving ugly marks on your neck. Instead, I squeezed my eyes shut and started hoping for rescue. My captor was leaning closer, his warm breath heating up my royal face. Then, a faint noise. His cold eyes went dead as he was listening. Nothing was to be heard._

_Then da flash of metal. Da pain. Blood pouring out of my chest, turning my gray fur red. I tried to scream again, now da sound coming loud and clear out of my vocal-y kords. "Shut up you a$$hole!" His cursing cut into my hearing and so was da hate doing. Scared, I shut it. He was coming closer raising da knife over his masked head again. Suddenly- da sweetest sound was echoed through the pressed silence._

_"THE FEET! MAURICE I FOUND THEM! LOOK!" Mort´s high, childish voice came to my ears. A thump was indicating that my right hand man had knocked da other cold out. Maurice hurried over and loosened da thick rope around my neck. I lost my control and fell into my friends arms, sobbing like da little pups back home. Mort was hugging my feet, but I wasn´t caring much right now._

_I felt someone picking me up and carrying me to the door. All of the sudden, a whisper was floating through the air. "You had luck, but next time it will be different. Count on it." Maurice heard it too and looked back at da half-conscious figure. The last thing I was hearing is da royal guards rushing towards us._

King Julian woke up feeling a bit irritated when semi-loud commands struck his ears. At first he thought that he overslept and the guards were talking to each other but then, due to "Kowalski, focus!", he remembered. Stretching, he felt something weigh his foot down. "Mort..." Out of habit, he kicked and saw a shadow fly through the air with a yelp. "Good morning your majesty." Maurice greeted him. "Mmm" was the response. While the King was still waking up, the penguins were training hard. Skipper had them practice fending off attacks, and giving them. But the second half: "Alright Private, you´ll be fighting against me." "Against y-you, Skippah?" "Sure, that´s what this had been all about."

Private hesitated, but then rushed forward and tried to deliver a hard blow to his leader. Skipper just grabbed the boy´s wing and gently threw him to the ground. Skipper turned back to his other men. Meanwhile, Private was getting back up again. He saw that Skipper´s back was turned and used that advantage. The leader was more than surprised when someone tackled him from behind.

That that someone turned out to be Private surprised him even more. Thinking quickly, he rolled over forcing Private to jump over him. The other got to his feet and attacked.

Private blocked most of them, but finally Skipper won. For a moment they just caught their breaths before Skipper wrapped his flipper around his soldier. "Great job, Private. That was the best I saw this week." then he added jokingly- Julian was sitting on his throne eating his breakfeast which a plate with mangoes, lychee nuts and a coconut. "You had luck. But next time it will be different. Count on it." Skipper was saying. Julian screamed and was gone in a few seconds. Well he would be if his tail didn´t get stuck.

To his horror Skipper had heard the scream and he and his team was on the way to the lemur´s habitat. "MAURICE!" Julian shrieked. His right hand man was there in a flash. "What´s wrong, your highness?" But before he got an answer, the penguins had already arrived. "Lemur, explain yourself." Skipper commanded. Julian shook, but didn´t respond. Annoyed, Skipper turned to Maurice. "Maurice, fill me in on the previous interruption." The other shrugged then turned to his master. He saw yellow eyes fixed on the penguins and they were filled with terror. "Your Highness?" The king shrieked again before stammering: "B-be g-g-getting a-away from m-me!" Skipper stepped closer, about to say something. To his surprise, when he did, Julian looked like he was about pass out in fear. He frowned before stepping back. "Uh, move out team." The others shared confused looks before following their leader into flipping out of sight. "What´s the matter, Julian?" The king turned to him. "Th-that p-penguin is being the killer" he whispered. Maurice looked still blank.

"You are knowing. The one who tried to slit my throat." It dawned on Maurice what his friend was talking about. "Skipper? No way. He might not like but he wouldn´t try to kill you or something. And remember, it happened before the penguins came to Madagascar." "Maybe he had been coming alone. But I am being so sure, Maurice. He said those words." "Julian, I´m sure it´s nothing. And if there were to be anything, I would protect you, you know that." King Julian nodded but he was still unsure. That night he couldn´t sleep. He kept imagining Skipper sneaking over to the bouncy, bloody thirsty and foam at his beak. When he closed his eyes, he could see the penguin raising the rusty, old dagger over him. He could feel the cold metal cut into his perfect body, warm blood spilling over him and sharp, stinging pain course through him.

Suddenly there was a shadow. It came nearer and nearer. Then it landed silently on the grass. Julian gasped as he saw something glisten in the dull moonlight. He scrambled over to the sleeping form of his subjects, positioning himself between them. Frankie looked up. He thought he just saw something. No, the lemurs were sleeping. He clawed at the grape, not wanting to get dirt on his new, polished beak. He flew out of the zoo to his nest.


	2. Chapter 2

Me?Hurt you?Never!

A\N: I´m sorry for not updating sooner, but I just didn´t know how to continue this story. It might take a while till chapter three. X) Forgive me if the characters are a little OOC

=] BTW, the idea with the knife was given to me by AlwaysRemainMe. Thx!^^

Julian awoke the next morning cuddling Mort. Strange that he went asleep holding Maurice. "Good morning your Majesty. Here´s your breakfast." "Ugh, good morning, bad night to you Maurice." Maurice frowned. "You didn´t sleep well? Wait is this about Skipper?" Julian nodded. "Julian I told you. He would never hurt a friend." Julian pulled his knees to his chest. "He doesn´t treat me like friend." he muttered. Maurice rolled his eyes. Was he really that blind? "It couldn´t be him, anyway. I mean penguins smell like fish, right? You must of smelled fish when the enemy tried to strangle you."

Julian thought of this for a second, but it never really sunk in. They were interrupted by a black and white flash. With a little bit of orange. "Rise and shine, Ringtail!" Skipper greeted them. Julian screamed and escaped into the tree. "Relax Julian, I´m not going to eat you or something!" Julian slowly climbed down, but he hid behind Maurice anyway. "What´s up with you? Did I do something?" Maurice sighed and walked away, leaving the two alone to talk. "Y-you were trying to kill me!" "What?"

"Back in Madagascar. You had a rope around my neck and you were having a knife raised. Then, Maurice was rescuing me and you said: ´You had luck. But next time it will be different. Count on it´" Skipper blinked. He remembered saying it to Private. Maybe Julian was having a nightmare and heard that through his sleep. "Look, Ringtail, I didn´t even know you at our trip to Madagascar. And I definitely wouldn´t-" "Don´t try to be fooling me!" Julian scrambled back into the tree. "Go away! I do not wish to see you ever again!" Skipper sighed and jumped backwards and out of sight.

Days passed since the incident. Skipper and Julian didn´t talk to each other or even passed the other on the sidewalk. Skipper gave up trying to convince the stubborn yet frightened King. So, he was air for the lemur. But it´s not like he cared, Skipper would think. It´s not like he needed Julian. But somehow he felt this-"HELP! HELP!" Skipper jerked out of his thoughts.

"Marlene!" The penguin looked around for his team. They were already by his side. The Asian otter was cornered in her habitat, a familiar looking lemur holding a knife to her throat. "Scream again and I´ll-" "Clemson!" The red-lemur turned, gawking at the penguins. Marlene sprang forward, trying to wrestle the knife out of his paws. A brave effort. Still, Skipper scolded her later for that. Clemson soon was defeated by a girl and four ninja penguins.

Rico coughed up some rope to tie up the escapee of Hoboken. Skipper picked up the knife. It obviously belonged to the lemurs. While his men were handling Clemson, the leader slid over to where the bar was. Then the misfortunate thing happened. Skipper crashed into Julian and the two landed on top of each other.

From the way they fell, it looked like Skipper was trying to murder the king. Julian was the first one to regain his posture to see the knife raised to his neck. Held by Skipper. The yellow eyes widened. Skipper realized what is happening. "Oh crap…" Julian shook as he closed his eyes, waiting for death. Skipper got off him and threw the knife in one corner, cursing it out before sliding away. There was no more use in trying.

Julian slowly stood up, still shaking violently. He was right along. That penguin was trying to kill him. He rushed toward Maurice, who was coming back from getting popcorn for Ringtail. "Maurice!" Almost knocking him over in the process. "Maurice, was trying to be killing me! He was having a knife held to my throat and then-" "Calm down! Start from the beginning, Julian!"

Skipper meanwhile was talking to Kowalski. "And now I just made everything worse." The scientist stopped writing on his clipboard. "Why do you care?" He said simply. Skipper was surprised by this question. "Why do I care?" "Yes." The other had just managed to stump his friend. "I don´t know actually." Kowalski put his pencil down and looked Skipper in the eyes. "So, what are you trying to accomplish."

The penguin across from him rubbed his neck. "I guess winning his trust again?" "Interesting." Was all Kowalski murmured as he began writing again. Skipper waited patiently, while thinking about that question. Yeah, why did he care anyway? If Julian kept his distance, it´ll be great. No more annoying, "Hello neighbors!" anymore. Nor will there be interruptions in their missions.

Maybe he should…no, he can´t. There was this guilt that settled in him, that wouldn´t allow Skipper to settle. And besides, he wouldn´t want to have a bad name, right? Kowalski turned. "Skipper, I think the best thing to do is catch the real culprit."

A\N: So, yeah, I finally updated. Still looking for ideas…^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Skipper rubbed the bottom of his beak thoughtfully, before looking up. "You´re right, soldier. We should find the culprit."

Nobody knew what Julian had told Maurice and Mort. But from now on, the lemurs talked to nobody. Even Mort didn´t start babbling about some nonsense he saw\heard when he sees Private or the others. Mainly since he´s too busy running while screaming his head off. And if the lemurs are so terrified of the penguins, then it´s hard not to wonder why. Soon Marlene was the only one who actually had conversations with the guys.

"So, what´s going on between you and the lemurs?" "Skipper groaned, letting his head drop. "Don´t ask." "Julian thinks Skipper is an assassin from his past." Private explained.

Julian sat in his throne, ´borrowed´ binoculars in his paws. "Maurice!" The aye-aye looked up from his place behind the bar. "Yes?" "Da otter is under the blanket with Skipper!" Maurice looked toward the penguin´s habitat. Marlene was waving to the others and then jumped over the fence to make her way back to her habitat. Julian gasped. "She IS under a blanket!"

A\N: I know this is way too short, but yeah…I´m not continue with writing this. I started this story, with not really an idea bout how to write it. So, I´m giving it away for adoption. If anyone one wants to continue writing, just PM me.

New A/N: Hi everyone!My username is Headintheclouds130 :) So I was pretty much a big fan of this story when it was being written so I decided to take it up! I contacted the great author who started this fabulous story, TheSkySpiritsTalentShow, to continue it, since it would have been a pity to just give it up completely. I will do my best make it meet up to the great start that has already been written, and I'll keep in contact with TheSkySpiritsTalentShow to try to make it work the way the author sees it. You guys are free to tell me what I should do to make it as good as TheSkySpiritsTalentShow made it. Just PM me ;)


End file.
